Obtain within the state of New Jersey data on all newly diagnosed cases of cancer beginning January 1, 1983, forward. Obtain cancer patient survival data on all cases diagnosed 1983 forward. Extend the data base backward in time to January 1, 1979. Obtain cancer data on a sizeable population of black and Hispanic patients. Monitor trends in the incidence of specific forms of cancer particularly with respect to demographic and social characteristics of the population. Identify prognostic factors related to cancer patient survival. Identify cancer etiologic factors. Promote specialty training in epidemiology, biostatistics, and tumor registry methodology, operation, and management. Assess the completeness and accuracy of all data collected.